Talk:Season 7/@comment-114.73.86.141-20110816103553
EPISODE ONE: Renee misses being rich and decides to gamble her money away but ends up renting Katherine’s old house, Mike becomes stressed when Susan pushes him over to maintain their budget and make enough money to get by and continue living on Wisteria Lane, Bree tries to be nice to Chuck’s ex-wife and is pushed to the limit, Gaby and Carlos take drastic measures when Juanita almost finds the body, Lynette becomes homesick and depressed when she temporarily leaves Wisteria Lane to visit her sister, Alejandro’s wife Lucille(Susan Lucci) contacts the police on him being missing and knows nothing about him being evil. EPISODE TWO: New housewife Erica Stiles (Elizabeth Mitchell) moves onto Wisteria Lane and invites all the housewives to a party, even though Renee despises her for living in her house and Erica realises, Susan is shocked when Mike quits being a plumber for a job to earn more money and feels guilty, Lynette realises she can have a different life while flirting with a young man at Erica’s party but admits to Gaby she isn‘t sure she wants to, Gaby helps Renee with her money issues and says she is her best friend, Bree finds out Chuck’s ex-wife still has minor feelings for him even though she cheated on him. EPISODE THREE: Carlos becomes concerned when Gabrielle’s mum visits and thinks about confessing to her but goes to Bree for help covering up a crime and Chuck overhears him, Bree’s daughter Danielle moves back home after getting a divorce and uses this to her advantage, Lynette tries her best to keep away from Tom and the kids and her mum confronts her about it, Susan is shocked when she finds out she’s pregnant whilst having Erica over for dinner. EPISODE FOUR: Susan is shocked when Mike doesn‘t know whether he wants her to keep the baby, Lynette finds out Tom went on a date with Erica and is shocked, when confronting Erica she realises Renee lied, and the person tom really went on a date with was renee, Gaby meets Alejandro’s wife and decides to befriend her so she doesn’t get suspicious, Bree is shocked when Danielle plans to reside at her house and is embarrassed when Chuck meets her and leaves when she is obnoxious to him. EPISODE FIVE: Jenny (Bob and Lee’s daughter) goes to Gaby’s house and finds the body and tells Bob and Lee who break into gabys house and find out and decide to confront her about it, Lynette decides to get even with Tom and asks out Tom’s college friend, Bree is happy to find Danielle has left- without Benjamin. Susan and Mike see a psychic who tells her she will give birth to a new daughter and that a suprising secret will surface about a deceased friend-Mary-Alice. EPISODE SIX: Chuck finds out Bree has a child and becomes awkward around him, Lynette becomes worried when she makes a connection with Tom’s college friend and they start dating, Susan and Mike go on a small holiday with MJ to get perspective and make a decision, Gaby tells Renee about the body and she thinks about telling the cops to protect herself, but decides not to when she speaks to Tom about it. EPISODE SEVEN: Bree is shocked when Benjamin starts to favour Chuck over her and tries to become the favourite again, Lynette and her date and tom and Renee go to the same restaurant, and find it incredibly awkward, Susan visits Erica and realises she is hiding something, Gaby becomes concerned when Alejandro’s wife begins asking questions and becomes desperate to find Alejandro which leads Gaby to become even closer to her. EPISODE EIGHT: Bree goes to a new Mrs Van Der Kamp’s old fashioned foods publicity function and reunites with Sam to get an apology, Lynette reunites with her kids only to find out they are angry at her and that Tom has been blaming her for the separation, Susan continues to help Erica with her secret, Gaby thinks about running away with Carlos when Lucille becomes suspicious. EPISODE NINE: Bree helps Sam become the person he wants to be after he is diagnosed with depression, Lynette becomes shocked when Tom announces he officially wants a divorce, even though they share a spark in the heat of battle, Susan realises Mike is miserable at his new job and that he is close to being fired as a car salesman, Alejandro’s wife Lucille begins asking neighbours about Alejandro and finds out Mitzi saw him at Gaby’s house the night he was murdered by Carlos, the episode ends with Lucille watching Gaby with Mitzi. EPISODE TEN: Mitzi Kinsky and Alejandro’s wife call the police and Gaby is sent to the police with Carlos where they are questioned and create a complicated alibi , a flood intrudes Wisteria Lane and while everyone evacuates, some residents are stuck behind. Chuck goes back to save Benjamin. And Lynette and Renee are in an accident but Tom saves Lynette first, and Renee later. Erica gets saved by Mike and she gets a crush on him. Gaby’s house is flooded. EPISODE ELEVEN: Gaby and Carlos are sent home because the police have no evidence but Alejandro’s wife grows suspicious and constantly questions Gaby and befriends Juanita, Susan is shocked to find that Erica has a crush on Mike after saving her, Lynette’s boyfriend becomes concerned when she begins being civil to Tom again after he saved her from drowning and tells her he wants a committed relationship which concerns Lynette. EPISODE TWELVE: Gaby hires Renee and Lynette to redo the interior of her house after the flood destroyed parts of it, and this leads them to argue about Tom, Bree is stunned when Sam wants her to come back to the company and goes to Chuck for advice, Susan and Mike begin arguing when the stress of his new job gets to him when he can’t sell enough cars, Carlos feels overwhelming guilt about Alejandro and Gaby thinks of a way to help him. EPISODE THIRTEEN: Tom tries to impress Renee after letting her down when she finds out Tom saved Lynette first, but Renee ends up listening to Lynette and telling Tom that them being a couple isn‘t fair to Lynette, Chuck takes Bree and Benjamin to a base-ball game to try be a good father figure and runs into Benjamin’s real father, , Carlos attempts to resolve he and Gaby’s problems by turning himself in , Mike realises being a car salesman isn’t for him when he makes a large mistake and thinks about going back to plumbing. Lynette breaks up with her boyfriend. Bree tells Chuck about Alejandro, he agrees to keep it quiet for her sake. EPISODE FOURTEEN: Gaby and Carlos decide to visit Grace in case Carlos goes to prison for the rest of his life, they find her, but find that Carmen has cancer and is dying and that Hector does not wish to raise her alone, Susan announces her pregnancy and Renee questions her if she could adopt her now that she is single again, Bree says goodbye to Sam so he can go on a trip but leaves her half of the company’s value so she can start a new company. Lynette and Tom begin to rekindle their relationship until Lynette begins to see a spark with another man. EPISODE FIFTEEN: Gaby and Carlos return with Grace even though Juanita is angry at them and tries to run away and Lucille finds her and uses their newfound friendship to their advantage, Lynette and Tom decide to take things slow to get back together and go on a date, Benjamin develops a health issue to the concern of Bree, Susan begins to question if she should let Renee adopt her baby and gets perspective when Julie visits her. EPISODE SIXTEEN: Lynette realises Parker hates her and only trusts Tom and thinks it’s ok to ignore her, and he sneaks out to a party and gets drunk, Gaby tries to get Juanita and Grace to bond, Susan visits Paul Young in jail and comes across a startling admission, Chuck proposes to Bree, and Chuck is shocked when she says No. Erica and Renee continue to fight when Renee becomes depressed over Susan keeping her child. EPISODE SEVENTEEN: Lynette and Tom get back together but find it awkward when they’re scared to argue with each other in case it is a serious fight, Bree begins planning her wedding but is told she shouldn’t get married when her step-mum visits and questions her past failed marriages, Susan does a favour for Paul and her and Mike visit Zach to find that he’s clean now and getting married and brings him down to say goodbye to Paul, Paul admits he murdered Martha to Zach and that he’s sorry for everything. Gaby and Carlos come clean about the murder after Juanita reveals evidence to Lucille unknowingly, and hire Bob to try and fight the sentence. Renee begins dating a new man. EPISODE EIGHTEEN: Katherine and Robin return from Paris and are engaged and invite all of Wisteria Lane to their wedding, so they have a big engagement party, Carlos says goodbye to Gaby, Juanita, Celia and Grace to go to jail for 5 years, Gaby and Lucille have a fight and Gaby explains to Lucille that her husband really did rape her, Lynette and Tom become concerned about Parker when his grades dramatically decline. Mike‘s mother passes away and leaves him her fortune ending their money troubles and Mike resumes his plumbing business. Bree and Chuck find out that Benjamin’s condition has worsened. EPISODE NINTEEN: Susan thinks there‘s something wrong with the baby and rushes to the hospital with Mike, Lynette and Tom attempt to get their marriage back on track but don’t find it incredibly simple, Bree feels concerned when Chuck finds out that she cheated on Orson and fears that she could cheat on him and follows her when she goes out, Gaby finds it hard getting used to being a single mum and Juanita and Celia take advantage of the situation. Renee and her new boyfriend bond. Juanita and Grace forgive each other for a fight. EPSIODE TWENTY: Susan gives birth prematurely, to a baby girl, Lynette and Tom try to bring their family back after their separation, Bree is shocked when Andrew and Alex move away and they share a heartfelt goodbye, Gaby visits Carlos and finds out he can’t handle it and tries to get him out with Lucille‘s help. Renee becomes closer to her boyfriend. Lucille permanently leaves Wisteria Lane in hopes to rebuild her life. EPISODE TWENTY-ONE: Renee’s dad visits her and she wants him to meet her boyfriend who he disapproves of and she tells her boyfriend that she and her father have been fighting ever since the suicide of her mother, Lynette and Tom finally confront each other on what their separation was like, Bree feels like a bad parent because of Benjamin’s condition, and takes him to a doctor with suprising results, Susan feels like a mum that is too old and gets advice from Lynette, MJ becomes jealous of the new baby. EPISODE TWENTY-TWO AND TWENTY-THREE: The housewives look back on their lives on the tenth anniversary of Mary-Alice’s death and it is shown what would of happened if Mary-Alice never died, Gaby continues to try get Carlos out of prison and he is eventually released, Susan and Mikes’ new baby daughter’s health is compromised and when she gets better, they finally go on a honeymoon they never went on now that they have enough money, Lynette and Tom help Erica through her struggle when they realise how depressed she is and reunite their family over Christmas and Lynette eventually earns forgiveness off Parker, Bree and Chuck get married and Benjamin’s condition is fixed. Another secret of Mary-Alice surfaces. The final scene is the housewives having a game of poker and helping Erica through her struggles of suicide unlike they were able to help Mary-Alice in the first episode of the series. There would also be a scene that shows all the people that are currently living on Wisteria Lane and people that have lived there in the past. Renee would also forgive and come to terms with her father and invite her boyfriend to move in. Her boyfriend also opens the option up of having children in the future when Renee feels ready to be a mother. Other things I would like to see in Season 8: Or changes.. The possible return of Dave Williams, he could permanently reside on Wisteria Lane and be sane again. I would put a scene where he moves into the Young House and the housewives go over and once Susan sees him she runs off and dives behind a bush or wisteria. Instead of having Bree’s daughter move back home, have one of Chuck’s daughters so that when she is rude Bree can’t do anything about it because it’s not her own daughter unless she manipulates Chuck, but I chose Danielle so that Bree and Chuck could raise Benjamin. More about Lynette’s boyfriend, I didn’t write much, more about Penny during Lynette and Tom’s separation and how it would effect her. More Changes: I would of done an extra storyline when Lynette and Tom get back together when Tom still wants to keep his job and Lynette gets angry about it, if the show ran for more than one more season I’d consider the idea of a teenage Kayla Scavo even though getting an older actress for the part would be difficult. I’d also put in the finale something about Tom getting a new job. Another episode that focused on the holiday season and Christmas, and Gaby having to convince Juanita that Santa is real. My Finale: Although the finale may seem uneventful, I tried to go back to Season One and see what really mattered to each of the characters, for example for Lynette it was her family and in the final episode they reunite and Parker forgives her for separating from Tom, Susan was unlucky in love and had money troubles recently in the finale she goes on a honeymoon with Mike because they inherit money from the death of Mike’s mother, for Gaby it was being with Carlos, he gets out of prison and they reunite and have no problems, and for Bree she has never had a good marriage so she marries Chuck as the final person she’s going to be with. Also Renee gets approved by her father and her boyfriend doesn’t object to the idea of having kids if Renee is ever ready to be a mother. And they are all able to help Erica through her personal problems unlike they were able to help Mary-Alice. There would also be many scenes on the side that would feature what would happen if Mary-Alice never killed herself.